Des Jours et des Vies
by Arwwen
Summary: Mais qui sont réellement les personnages de JK Rowling dans la vie de tous les jours ? Si vous voulez le découvrir, un seul moyen : venez lire leurs journaux intimes…OOC garanti !


**Fiction** : Des Jours et des Vies.

**Résumé** : Mais qui sont réellement les personnages de JK Rowling dans la vie de tous les jours ? Si vous voulez le découvrir, un seul moyen : venez lire leurs journaux intimes…(OOC garanti !)

**Note de l'auteur** : L'idée du journal intime n'est certes pas très originale mais elle a le mérite de nous faire plonger au plus profond de la vie privée des personnages. Voilà pourquoi cette fic se présentera à chaque chapitre sous la forme d'un carnet secret selon le point de vue d'un personnage bien spécifique. Pour commencer, j'ai pensé à Snape, ce bon vieux Snape. Qu'est-ce qu'on sait de lui en fait ? Pas grand chose si ce n'est que c'est le méchant de la bande : méprisant, froid, arrogant, sadique, hautain, dédaigneux… bref, un concentré génial de slytherin. Moi personnellement je l'adore : son côté vicieux, cynique et immoral, ses répliques pleines d'ironie et son sens de la répartie…(°sigh°). Seulement, voilà : on ne connaît jamais la face cachée de l'iceberg… à moins qu'on ne découvre son journal intime…

Lundi 1er Septembre 

9h00

Rentrée des classes. Envisage fortement de me reconvertir professionnellement.

20h30

Les sales mioches ne vont pas tarder à débarquer…

Ne retrouve plus ma bouteille de fire wisky.

Etat d'esprit : kamikaze.

21h00

Débarque presque bourré à la cérémonie de « bienvenue ».

Manque de trébucher sur la robe de Mac Gonagall. Regard offusqué et air pincé de la vieille chouette. Ben quoi ? Ah oui, c'est vrai : « sans alcool la fête est plus folle ». (Rire grinçant)

21h3O

Ca y est, le chapeau débile et, de surcroît persuadé d'être un Pavaroti en puissance, remet ça. Il frime un max pour un vieux bonnet tout rapiécé ! Ai bien envie de lancer une réplique cinglante à ce mélomane de pacotille. … Pas d'inspiration. Tans pis, réessayerais l'année prochaine.

23h30

Ai un peu dessaoulé. Crois me rappeler avoir vaguement flirté avec Sybille Trelawney pendant le dîner.

Humeur : nauséeuse.

Minuit

Amer constat de la soirée : Potter est encore en vie. Irai remettre un cierge à St-Voldy demain matin.

Mardi 2 Septembre 

7h00

Un elfe de maison a vraisemblablement gerbé sur ma moquette hier soir. Le service sanitaire est vraiment déplorable cette année… me plaindrais à la direction !

11h00

Crois avoir eu une hallucination ce matin au petit déjeuner : Trelawney m'a appelé « bichon ». Dois avoir une oreille bouchée. Elle non plus n'avait pas l'air en forme : elle n'arrêtait pas de cligner des yeux derrière ses deux horribles grosses loupes... peut-être le phénomène du troisième œil ! (Mouha !). M'étonne soudain de ma capacité à être hilarant à une heure si matinale…

11h30

Premier cours de potion de l'année. Bilan : 5 blessés. Conclusion : 2 mois de repos ne sont pas nécessairement un bienfait pour ces dégénérés du bulbe. Leur crétinerie est définitivement irrécupérable. Envisage fortement de faire ériger une statue à l'effigie de Londubat dans le hall de l'école.

12h00

Déjeuner. M'assoie sur la chaise la plus éloignée de cette cinglée de Trelawney et, pour plus de précaution, déplie un journal devant moi afin de ne pas être reconnu. Hésite à enfiler ma paire de lunette noire. Décide finalement de me cacher derrière un rideau de cheveux gras. En l'occurrence, les miens.

12h05

Nom d'un pet d'hypogryffe ! La gazette du Sorcier annonce que Sirius Black aurait été aperçu dans un centre de vacances moldu en Californie. Et dire que le ministère le croyait encore au Tibet la semaine dernière…il s'est déplacé vachement vite dis donc !

12h06

Est ce que je viens de manifester une quelconque marque d'admiration envers Black ?

12h07

Ras le troll ! Pourquoi pendant que y'en a qui se la coulent douce au soleil à siroter des cocktails dans des noix de coco et à danser la lambada avec des colliers de fleurs au cou, d'autres triment en se tuant à enseigner une matière stupide à des veracrasses lobotomisés pour, au final, gagner un salaire de misère ?

12h09

Hé ! Attention : J'ai jamais dit que ça me plairait de me trimballer avec des colliers de fleurs et de me dandiner au son du youkoulélé, c'était juste une image !

12h10

Quoi que…

12h11

Suis surmené. Penser à demander une augmentation et des congés supplémentaires au vieux schnock.

13h00

Le coup de l'augmentation était en définitive une mauvaise idée. Suis passé tout à l'heure au bureau de Dumbledore. Ai surpris une conversation douteuse entre le vieux déglingué et son Phoenix. N'ai pas osé interrompre leur discussion passionnante au sujet des nouvelles tendances en matière de boutons de manchette, mais suis reparti avec fortes présomptions sur le dénommé Fumseck (le fayot de service ! ). Ai la très nette impression qu'il y a comme qui dirait du favoritisme au sein du personnel. Suis soudain dégoûté par le système : s'il faut lui faire des avances pour obtenir une promotion, le vieux schnock peut toujours se gratter…

Ai quitté la pièce sur le champs, ne supporte plus l'odeur nauséabonde de l'injustice (ni de la fiente d'oiseau d'ailleurs) !

13h05

Suis vraiment scandalisé. Ils n'essaient même plus de se cacher ! Leur liaison est vraiment grotesque…

13h15

Cela dit, leur complicité m'a rappelé un peu celle que j'avais autrefois avec mon petit vampire apprivoisé, Patou.

13h16

Il était gentil Patou. Fidèle, attentionné, obéissant… peut-être un peu trop obéissant d'ailleurs. Reste convaincu que s'il n'avait pas mordu papa, on serait encore ensemble à l'heure qu'il est. Bah, c'est la vie ! (°sigh°)

13h20

20 minutes de retard. Ai oublié le cours des premières années. Croyais qu'il avait été supprimé en raison de leur incurable et notoire stupidité… avais pourtant émis cette suggestion l'année dernière au Conseil de l'école mais, comme d'habitude, rien à carrer de ce que propose Sévy! Paroles encore tombées dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Et pas n'importe quel sourd…

Réprime un frisson de dégoût à la pensée du vieux en train de roucouler avec son flagorneur de phœnix.

19h00

Ouf ! Journée finie. Suis repu. Me prendrais bien un petit verre de Xérès pour décompresser…

19h30

Bouteille de Xérès retrouvée vide sous mon lit. Foutus elfes de maison…

20h00

Décide de faire mes comptes pour me vider la tête (ben quoi ? Chacun son truc ! yen a bien qui lisent des fanfictions pour se distraire ! ;p).

20h30

Mais où diantre suis-je allé dépenser une somme astronomique pareille ? doit y avoir une erreur dans le relevé bancaire… Penser demain à envoyer une beuglante à Gringotts. Ca leur fera les pieds à ces gobelins prétentieux (Mouarf) !

21h00

Viens juste de comprendre avec consternation les raisons de mon découvert de 100 galions. Ai il est vrai fait l'acquisition la semaine dernière d'une robe en velours dernier cri chez cette arnaqueuse de fripière. Fripière mon œil, friponne ouais ! Arf… la colère amoindrit mon potentiel humoristique...

21h01

Confesse n'avoir pas pu résister à la façon si élégante qu'elle avait de virevolter en laissant entrevoir sa doublure en soie et ses fines broderies dorées…

21h02

Oh, c'est bon ! Chacun son pêché mignon ! Yen a bien, c'est les fanfictions, alors… ( j'lai pas déjà faite celle-là ?) (Bon ok je radote mais c'est normal : quand on rigole, on rigole, et du coup on voit pas forcément le fond du troll ! Vous comprenez ce que je veux dire ?)

21h05

Nom d'un scroutch à pétard constipé ! Mais où vais-je trouver ces 100 galions ?

22h00

Après mûres réflexions, ai décidé d'être sage. Vais rapporté la robe au magasin demain matin à la première heure. Tans pis pour le cours des premières années…enfin, tans pis pour eux !

Mercredi 3 Septembre 

09h00

Viens d'arriver devant la devanture de cette usurière de Guipure. Déchiffre avec consternation le petit écriteau punaisé sur la porte : « Passé un délai d'une semaine, tout article dont vous aurez fait l'acquisition dans cette boutique ne pourra être repris, échangé ou remboursé. C'est valable pour vous aussi Monsieur Snape ! ».

09h01

Quelle vieille bique !

10h15

Erre sans but depuis près d'une heure dans le chemin de traverse, emporté par la nostalgie d'une époque lointaine, celle de l'école buissonnière et des rendez-vous en cachette à Pré-au-lard…

10h30

Réalise avec désappointement que je n'ai en fait jamais séché un cours de ma vie.

10h31

Comme quoi, on peut toujours rattraper le temps perdu !

10h32

Ouais bon, sauf exception des rendez-vous en cachette…

10h33

Est ce que Sybille viendrait me rejoindre si je lui envoyais, un hibou, là maintenant ?

10h34

Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ?

10h35

Argh.

10h36

Suis arrivé dans l'allée des embrumes sans même m'en rendre compte. Ai atterri par inadvertance devant le magasin «Barjow & Beurk ». Me rappelle vaguement avoir fréquenté ce commerce à une certaine époque de ma vie. C'était pas une boutique de farces et attrapes avant ?

10h37

Ah non, ça me revient : c'était un sex shop !

10h38

Euh… jveux dire… un pet shop ! ( « pet » : à comprendre bien sûr en anglais dans le texte. A pet un animal domestique ; un pet shop une animalerie)

10h38

Vais aller jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Ca se trouve ils vendent encore ces vélanes gonflables pas chères et de supère qualité…

10h40

Hum.

10h50

Ai pas trouvé de vél…euh…bref…mais ai trouvé une petite annonce ! (Cri victorieux très viril).

11h00

Hèèè ! N'allez pas vous imaginer n'importe quoi, bande de petits pervers ! Quand je dis « petite annonce », j'entend par là « offre d'emploi » ! Youpi ! Youhouhou !

11h05

Hum.

11h10

Viens juste de lire la dernière phrase de l'annonce, tout en bas en petits caractères. Suis dépité. Le début me correspondait bien pourtant : « recherche personne qualifiée en confection de potions, onguents et filtres magiques pour l'usage de particuliers. Travail très bien rémunéré . » La suite me laissa en revanche plutôt sceptique : « En contrepartie, cette personne devra assumer elle seule les éventuels poursuites et frais de justice occasionnés en cas de plainte déposée par les tiers. Elle aura donc à charge la pleine et entière responsabilité de ses actes, même si ceux-ci sont commandités et rémunérés par autrui. »

11h15

Me demande bien en quoi consiste ce boulot…

11h20

Ai de toute façon une certaine éthique qui m'empêche d'accepter ce genre de contrat douteux.

Etrange que certaines personnes puissent se risquer à exercer des professions aussi hasardeuse…

11h21

… à moins qu'ils soient vraiment fauchés…

11h22

Me suis finalement inscrit. Après tout, ça n'engage à rien…

11h23

…à rien ou au pire à quelques procès pour empoisonnement…

12h00

Suis rentré à Poudlard.

Etat d'esprit : serein.

Conscience : excellente.

Scrupule : aucun.

Alcoolémie : 3,5 g/L de sang.

14h00

Mercredi après-midi c'est le jour des enfants, nananère euh !

14h30

Suis à bout de nerf, vais faire un petit somme…

16h10

ARGH ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc dégoûtant ?

16h11

Quelle idée de tondre son hibou !

16h12

Oh, un message ! C'est la réponse à l'annonce : Je suis embauché ! (petite danse de la congratulation) (durée moyenne de la danse de la congratulation : 15mn et 20 secondes, jusqu'à épuisement du sujet, en somme).

16h28

Ah nan alors ! M'abaissez à fabriquer des filtres d'amour pour des vieilles peaux libidineuses, ça jamais !

16h27

… 40 galions à gagner quand même !

16h28

Oh finalement c'est pas si déshonorant comme boulot…

16h29

Allez Séverus, c'est juste l'affaire de quelques principes à bafouer…

16h30

Un travail ingrat ? Nonnnnnn, pourquoi ?

16h31

Oh et puis zut après tout ! Vais me faire un max de tunes…

16h32

En plus, ce boulot n'a rien de moldu ni de dégradant (oups, un pléonasme !) : on me demande juste de cuisiner une fournée de cookies parfumés à l'eau de rose et à l'elixir d'amour…

16h35

Doux Jédu (jeu de mots foireux) !

Viens de lire le nom de l'heureux élu…

16h36

… Dumbledore !

16h37

Gloups.

16h38

La commande provient d'une certaine Madame « Applefresh ». Ca doit sûrement être un pseudonyme…

16h40

Devrais songer à en prendre un moi aussi…

16h41

On n'est jamais trop prudent après tout…

17h15

« Le Prince de Sang-Mêlé » ! Yeah, ça le fait grave…

Voilà, j'espère que cette première partie vous a plu. Si vous voulez une suite, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review...


End file.
